Initial Reaction
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Fourth part of the VK confessions. Kaname and Yuuki. Kaname thinks back to the time when he used to help Yuuki. Something happens and he gets dragged out of it. Rated T for scary death.


_Fourth part of the VK confessions series. _  
Kaname and Yuuki.  
Enjoy!

* * *

_Flash back: _

_Kaname laughed and picked up Yuuki._

'_What's so funny, Kaname-sama?' asked a young Yuuki._

'_For one, your socks go on your feet not your hands.' said Kaname, sitting Yuuki on the couch and tugging her socks off her hands and sliding them onto her feet._

'_I knew that.' said Yuuki._

'_Then why'd you put them on your hands, instead of your feet?' asked Kaname. 'Your underwear do under your pants not over them, Yuuki.'_

_Kaname tugged the underwear from over her pants and pulled her to her feet._

'_Because I felt like it?' said Yuuki, pushing her pants down her legs and kicking them off at Kaname._

'_See you didn't know.' said Kaname, pulling her pants from his face as she pulled her underwear up._

'_So?' said Yuuki, sitting down on the couch and putting her pants on._

'_Nothing.' said Kaname, laughing._

"_Ugh. You're so confusing sometime Kaname-sama.' said Yuuki._

'_Yuuki, quit adding 'sama' to my name. It makes me feel old.' said Kaname._

'_That's a lie Kaname- sa… Kaname. You're only 13.' said Yuuki, scooting up on the couch so Kaname could sit behind her._

'_How do you know that?' asked Kaname._

'_Chairman-san told me.' said Yuuki, tipping her head back so Kaname could brush her hair._

'_You know it'd make him happier if you called him 'dad' or 'father'.' said Kaname, gently brushing her hair._

'_Yeah.' said Yuuki. 'But he's not my real dad. So why should I call him that?' _

'_How do you know he's not your real dad?' asked Kaname, pulling Yuuki's hair up in a ponytail._

'_Because we don't look alike.' said Yuuki, looking up at Kaname when he got up. 'Since we look alike we have the same parents, right?' _

'_Yes… Sort of.' said Kaname, picking Yuuki up off the couch and walking into the kitchen._

'_What do you mean by 'sort of'?' asked Yuuki as Kaname sat her at the table._

'_I'll tell you when you're older.' said Kaname, sliding into the chair next to Yuuki._

'_You're so frustrating.' said Yuuki, turning her nose up at her breakfast._

'_Come on Yuuki. Eat.' said Kaname, picking up her fork. 'Say 'ah'.'_

_Yuuki looked, confused, at Kaname._

'_Why are your teeth sharper than mine?' asked Yuuki, reaching towards Kaname's mouth._

_Kaname quickly closed his mouth and turned away, dropping her fork._

'_Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough.' said Kaname. 'Eat.'_

_Yuuki started to eat as Kaname got up and left; stopping momentarily to talk to the chairman._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Kaname was snapped out of his memory by a scream. Jumping to his feet, he rushed down the stairs to the kitchen; hearing pots and pans clatter to the floor.

"Yuuki!" said Kaname, pushing the kitchen door open. "Are you okay?"

Kaname looked confused at Yuuki, who was standing on a kitchen chair, then at the small unmoving animal on the floor.

"Rat…Went 'GRR'.. Attacked me.." said Yuuki, shaking with fear.

"You're telling me, you, the strongest and smartest vampire in the world is terrified of rats.." said Kaname, crossing the kitchen to Yuuki.

"Yeah.. So… Your point?" countered Yuuki.

"Just saying." said Kaname, sweeping up the dead rat and dumping it out the back door.

Yuuki jumped off the chair and began gathering up the fallen pots and pans.

"How'd you kill it?" asked Kaname sitting at the kitchen table.

"Caught it on fire." said Yuuki.

"But it wasn't on fire or smoking." sad Kaname.

"I know.' said Yuuki.

"How'd you do that?" asked Kaname.

"Caught its insides on fire." said Yuuki. "It's a useful trick for getting rid of enemies."

Kaname beckoned to Yuuki as he said, "You're so strange."

Yuuki sat down on Kaname's lap and said, "But you wouldn't have me any other way.

"Very true. I love you the way you are." said Kaname.

"I love you too." said Yuuki

* * *

That's the end of this one.  
How Yuuki killed the rat made me paranoid, so I'm sorry if it scared anyone.  
Any way.. Next is Yuuki and Kain.  
R&R


End file.
